Sawada, you liar
by CaramelBerry
Summary: I will come back alive. I promise." You told me that you loved me. But i just walked away... I... Regret that moment. I wished i had told you that i...loved you too. MAIN : TYL1827 ONESHOT


SAWADA, YOU LIAR...

MAIN PAIRING : TYL1827

MINOR PAIRINGS : TYL18 and Present 27

SUMMARY :

"I will come back alive. I promise."

You told me that you loved me. But i just walked away... I... Regret that moment. I wished i had told you that i...loved you too.

FUTURE ARC

"Are you sure?" Hibari asked Tsuna. "Yes, so just concentrate on your mission. Haah, I will come back alive. I promise." Tsuna told Hibari, looking at his paperwork all the time. "Hn." Hibari then walked out of the room until when Tsuna decided to say something."Wait. Kyoya." Hibari turned, "Hn?" Tsuna smiled weakly. "I...i love you." Hibari said nothing but went out of the room. Tsuna then rubbed his forehead, "Argh..." Tsuna groaned as the pain had been there this whole time. "Kyoya..."

Hibari walked to the car. Kusakabe opened the door for him, saying, "Kyo-San." "Hn." Hibari replied. The car will send him overseas, which means he will not see Tsuna for a long time. Hibari then turned back. "Tsunayoshi..." then went back into the car. Both of them were too busy with their work to think about themselves. When Hibari went back, everyone had a frown on their face, even the troublemaker, Lambo. "Move aside!" Hibari pushed through them. "...Ts...Tsu...Tsunayoshi...?" Hibari murmured. Hibari fell to his knees. His lover... Is dead.

The feeling was painful, more painful than death itself. But he resisted on crying. Hibari turned around, angrily. He pulled Gokudera's collar. "I thought you were his right hand man! Why weren't you watching him?!" Hibari shouted. It was the first time he ever shouted. Gokudera trembled in fear. But most of all...he cried. "Tenth! I'm so sorry! I have no right to b-" "That's right." Hibari said, he let go of Gokudera. "W-what?" Gokudera was shocked at Hibari's answer. "You should have never been his "Right hand Man.' It should be always be me. I should have been his 'Right hand Man'." Hibari then storned off. Suddenly, he stopped infront of Lambo. "You. Come with me." Grabbing Lambo's collar, he dragged him off to his room.

"H-Hibari. I'm loyal to Reborn." Lambo trembled. Hibari rolled his eyes and said, "No. I need you to throw your bazooka to me." Lambo widened his eyes. "But... It Giananni remodeled my bazooka. We don't know what would happen." Hibari then whipped out his tonfas. "Do it." "GAHHH! OKAY OKAY!" Lambo shouted an pulled out his bazooka. "Good luck." Lambo then threw the bazooka... Bringing Hibari from the present to the future. Hibari stared at the TYL Lambo, he whipped his tonfas out and said "This better be good."

PRESENT ARC

Tsuna stared at the older Hibari. Hibari looked around at the familiar room. "Tsuna..." Hibari stood up staring at the brunet. "I have longed to see you..." He cupped the brunet's chin, leaning in for a kiss. Tsuna closed his eyes in approval. Gahh! Why did i allow him to do that? Hibari would come back any time now! Unexpectedly, a hand pulled him closer. "H-Hibari San?" Hibari then pulled Tsuna into a tight, loving embrace, as if he will never let go. "Tsuna...Why do you have to l-" POOF! (PRESENT!) Hibari was back into the present Arc. Hibari's eyes widened as he found himself hugging a herbivore. Why was his older self hugging his herbivore? Tsuna felt an evil aura and looked up. "HIEEE! I'm s-so s-sorry Hibari s-sa-!" The skylark slammed the boy to the wall. "What. Did. He. Do." He questioned Tsuna. "H-He" Tsuna immediately looked down blushing profusely. Tsuna blushing irritated the skylark. Hibari smashed his lips at Tsuna's. Tsuna's blush increased ten fold. Tsuna didn't want to let Hibari in, but Hibari forced himself in anyways. They continued until they are out of breath. Tsuna panted heavily.

"H-Hibari san.?" Tsuna asked, but the raven haired boy just turned his back. "You are mine. And only mine. Don't give yourself to others..." Tsuna was about to reply but an aura came out, along with Hibari's last words, "Or i will bite you to death." "Gahh!" That frightened Tsuna. "Got it?" Hibari questioned sternly. "Ah... Y-Yes H-hibari San!"

FUTURE ARC

Hibari returned to see Lambo in a corner. "Whats wrong, cow?" Lambo turned, Hibari saw him crying. "I'll... Call Reborn." And Hibari slipped away. 'Heh, looks like my younger self was planning something big just now...' Hibari walked to the room where Tsuna used to do his paperwork... His fingers touched the desk. On top of the desk was a mountain of paperwork as Tsuna died, no one has been signning the paperwork. As his fingers moved to the edge of the table, it reminded him of the last meeting he had with Tsuna. "The truth is...i-" Suddenly someone opened the door. Creakk... "Oh... Hibari?" Hibari turned around. Surprisingly, it was Gokudera. "What are you doing here? Get out." Hibari clenched his fists. "Let me off this time. He's Jyuudaime, someone i respect the most." Gokudera said, couldn't face Hibari. Hibari was angry with his presence, but decided to let it off. "You know, when Tsuna was here, its rea-" "Don't talk to me so casually." Hibari hissed. He was already angry when Tsuna died, now he is talking to a herbivore? Gokudera couldn't stand the silence and went to find someone else to chat with instead.

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari looked over at the old picture frame that hasn't been touched for years. Hibari had to blow the dust off to see the picture. It was... A picture of his younger self and Tsuna. Hibari was hissing at the camera man, but Tsuna was smiling nervously. He was holding Hibari's hand-not exactly, Tsuna's fingers wrapped around Hibari's fingers. He still remembered the touch, it was soft and really gentle fingers.

-Flashback-

_**"Hibari! Smile to the camera!" Tsuna tugged Hibari's sleeve. Hibari ignored him but hissed at te camera man. Tsuna quickly held Hibari's fingers. SNAP! Hibari's eyes widened but didn't feel like biting anyone to death so he just walked off casually. "Oh Hibari..." He heard a soft voice mumbling.**_

-End of Flashback-

Hibari was just thinking until the door creaked again. "Hibari? Oh, just in time, i need to talk with ya a bit." Yamamoto laughed as Hibari just mumbled a soft Hn. "You see, Tsuna wanted to give this to you, take care of it! Seeya." Yamamoto patted Hibari on his back, earning a growl from him, but Yamamoto just laughed and left. Hibari looked in his hands... A locket. He opened it, seeing a letter handwrittened.

Kyoya,

I have to leave for a bit. As

Long as your okay, i won't be worried...

Oh, please treat the others better. If you notice,

Violet goes well with your clothes, I'm not weird!

Everyone, Please tell them not to be upset...

Your mission, i hope it goes well.

Oh right! Someone will be coming soon.

Uni will be appearing soon... too...

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hibari smiled at the letter. The letter held a special meaning..

Softly, he whispered, "I love you too..."

* * *

THE END

HELLO! ONESHOT ... I rest my case. :} Please review my mistakes or anything :)

if you look closely... The letter is really special...

SPOILERSPOLIERSPOILERSPOILER SPOILERSPOILERSPOLIER

IN THE LETTER, read the first letters of all the first words in each line. It will say : I love you, (From) Sawada Tsunayoshi.


End file.
